


Simple Things In Life

by toxicyanide



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, So cute I even squealed!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicyanide/pseuds/toxicyanide
Summary: Just another early morning in the Sawamura household with teary eyes and too many kisses to count. It's the simple things that warm Koshi's heart.





	Simple Things In Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little domestic goodness that was sitting unfinished for over a year... Oops.  
> Might continue in the future but we will see:)

The Sawamura and Sugawara household has always been the setting for many events of wide eyes and joyous laughter. First, it was the same three bedroom apartment where Daichi proposed to his boyfriend of three years at the time. Having met in high school and only officially calling each other mine in their second year at Tokyo University was almost bliss until they graduated. Moving in together had been ideal but when Daichi lost his job months after working at a local sushi shop, things became hectic and doubts were thrown back and forth. When Koshi threatened to leave him it was then that Daichi thought it was now or never to make his silver haired beauty the happiest man in the world; he had the ring in his pocket for almost a month. It was a time where slaps were given but then healed with kisses and tearful smiles.

Second, now adding six years onto their relationship both males had eagerly waited in their apartment all sparkly and clean for their two children after a year of waiting for the approval. The social worker from the adoption center had called up stating their time of arrival. After getting married in America Koshi had made it apparent that he wanted to raise children with his lover. It took convincing for Daichi but he had told the other that they will look into it once their jobs had become more stable and income was saved up to accommodate a child. They were lucky at how fasted they were approved compared to the stories they heard from other same-sex couples, taking years of being approved for one child but for two it seemed the heavens were on their side. After waiting so long Koshi was on the verge of tears by the time there was a knock on the door.

They spilled down his face when Daichi went to open the door and two small bodies had ran into Koshi’s arms the minute the two little boy’s caught eyes of their new daddy. Fluff of orange and black hair tickled Koshi’s nose as he peppered the children with kisses and all the ‘I love you’ he could muster.

Shoyo Hinata and Kageyama Tobio were not brothers but they had been dropped off at the same orphanage and were only about a year apart in age. Daichi didn’t fully understand why it was them two they had taken a liking two but it resulted in Koshi visiting them almost every day after work and listening to them talking about their day. The two children were so young but it seemed their caretakers made sure they grew up like many others their age.

Be it a year later and now their two children were almost at that age where schooling would be the next step. Daichi was still fast asleep at 4am but would have to get up soon if he wants to make it to work at the fish market. Koshi himself felt his eyelids falling back to sleep until he heard the pitter patter of small feet and a tiny knock at their bedroom door.

“Papa.”

The quivering voice of his youngest Shoyo had him up in his spot in no time with blankets falling off of him and his own feet going to the little bundle just at his door, “What’s wrong baby why are you up?”

Koshi began to examine the child as best he could in the dark, touching Shoyo’s face and arms over until there was a faint sour smell that invaded his nose causing him to make a gaging noise that only made his baby shake and begin to cry.

“I peed my bed!” Just as he finished his statement the four year old was crying his heart out with small fist rubbing at his eyes.

“Oh my baby…,” Koshi relaxed his face and could only express a faint smile before picking up the little boy with kisses to his face and heading to their main bathroom, “Let’s go take a bath and papa will go clean your sheets.”

Shoyo didn’t answer as he cried into his papa’s neck. They both headed to the bathroom with Shoyo being placed on the tile counter next to the sink. Koshi paid no mind that his own shirt was damp from the accident, what was more important was to get Shoyo out of his dirty clothing and into the tub. With the water filling the tub with lukewarm water the boy’s pants and underwear were taken off and then his shirt that had a small yellow duck at the pocket.

“I-I’m sorry papa.” His son whispered under his hiccups after the sudden outburst still rubbing the tears from his eyes. He probably figured his papa was mad at him since they finally succeeded in potty training but Koshi was far from it.

Another kiss was given on the orange fringe of hair, “I’m not mad Shoyo. You still use the potty but sometimes accidents happen. Thank you for coming to me.” With another kiss to the soft cheek he was able to get a giggle out of the little boy and then put him in the tub. “Now remember what I told you about cleaning your body. I’m going to go change your sheets.” As he left it he checked his room passing by and saw Daichi was still fast asleep and decided to let him get a few more minutes.

Shoyo’s room was dark but the smell of piss was evident when Koshi walked closer to the bed. The sheets and bed spread were taken from the mattress as well as the potty mat that was underneath. Daichi was smart enough to think of that on his own knowing the children will not be experts right away. Everything was thrown in the wash, along with his own shirt and began its wash cycle. The father made sure to be extra quiet so that he did not wake up their youngest or someone would be cranky in a few hours. Just a peek through the crack in the door had Koshi trying his best not to squeal and almost jogging back to his room when he saw Tobio snuggled into his plush Beluga Whale.

Being a father was a full time commitment but honestly things had turned out better than he initially thought. He checked the time and a little over ten minutes had gone by as he made his way back to the bathroom where he heard Shoyo humming and splashing at the water.

“Papa I can’t do my hair!”

He laughed when entering the bathroom to see the tub full of light purple bubbles from the soap and suds all over his son’s body. “Keep your eyes closed this time okay?” Koshi said as he rolled up his bed pants sticking his feet in the lukewarm water.

The early bath time was filled with muffled giggles and soapy water all over his pants every time Shoyo would grab onto him to try and pull his dad in. Soon enough after washing the little one’s hair he was wrapped in a towel and already falling asleep in Koshi’s arms.

“All in a mornings work huh?” The statement surprised Koshi, turning to see Daichi up and already in his work clothes, “You could have wakened me.”

Koshi was still holding onto his heart from being startled and his eyes formed into a death glare, “You scared me.” Loudly whispering since one of their children was in his arms half asleep.

Daichi just smiled, pushing himself off from the door frame he relaxed on and walked over to give his husband, both him and son getting a kiss on the cheek, “I’m going to eat some rice and then I’ll head to work.” He said softly as he walked out into the hallway.

“Wait. I still need to make you lunch.” Koshi said following the other. Shoyo started to squirm in his arms and hurried to hush the little one back to sleep.

“I’ll eat at the market. You just take care of the children and yourself today. I have to leave in a few minutes anyway.” Koshi knew there was no arguing with him this early in the morning, especially with the shit-eating grin he gave. That smile always made him so soft for his husband.

Daichi and he shared one more kiss, chaste and sweet, before saying there good byes with Koshi heading back to their children’s room. Shoyo was now snuggled in his papa’s arms and Koshi just couldn’t help but pepper his head with kisses of his own. When he got to the room Tobio was still passed out on his bed, limbs and all stretched across the mattress.

Koshi’s life was simple after high school. He never imagined he would be a husband and a father but the more he thought, looking at his children, thinking of his husband, he wouldn’t want to trade it for the world. Sure Dachi and he have grown older over the years like any other human but sometimes it felt like only yesterday they began their first years of high school together.

“Thank god your brother is a heavy sleeper. Now my clean boy, let’s get you dressed and back to bed.”


End file.
